Cat is fine too
by Golden-lion-tamarin
Summary: Последняя миссия Блейз провалилась. Главный враг предлагает ей занимательную сделку.
1. Mission failed

Блейз вошла в помещение, повернула налево. Белый кафельный коридор с отключенными сканерами перед дверями протянулся перед ней. Нужная дверь была впереди в правой стене. Блейз подошла к ней, открыла и вошла. Под еле-еле светящимся потолком стояли розовые, оранжевые и желтые блоки памяти суперкомпьютера. Кошка начала спускаться по лестнице, мимо запасных коричневых и зеленых блоков, постепенно теряющихся в темноте, все дальше от света, что падал из открытой двери.

Блейз дошла до низа лестницы, до двери на нижний уровень. Ее плечо онемело так, что она его не чувствовала. Тогда кошка перевесила сумку с сырыми бомбами на другое плечо. Хоть они и тяжелые, зато такие бомбы самые мощные. Немного огоньку — и готово!

Девушка резко распахнула дверь и буквально съежилась от холода. Перед ней была огороженная холодильная яма с блоками памяти, темными, спящими. В другом конце зала виднелись реакторы — уходящие вверх красные рукава. Они двоились в темном стекле комнаты управления.

Ни одного робота, закрытые двери, тишина — только воющий звук, низкий и непрерывный. Блейз сделала шаг в зал и увидела стену оборудования, которая переливалась красными огоньками от приемо-передающих устройств.

Какое-то потерянное мгновенье. Ее горло сжато, голова запрокинута. В челюсть уперся локоть, сильные пальцы ломали шею, душили ее. Левое плечо, на котором висела сумка с бомбами, было прижато к стене, запястье, как замком, было схвачено мощной рукой.

— Такая строптивая, изворотливая и все равно попалась в мою ловушку, — прошептал Нега ей на ухо.

Задыхаясь, кошка не могла как следует сосредоточиться и применить пирокинез, но нашла в себе силы потянуть доктора за руку, ударила по ней своей свободной правой рукой. Блейз попробовала отодвинуть ногу в стойку, чтобы перекинуть Негу через себя, но тот тоже отступил назад, держа девушку выгнутой и беспомощной.

Доктор поволок ее за собой под крутящимся блестящим потолком, и рука Блейз оказалась выкручена и расплющена, расплющена о металлическое ограждение. Кошка закричала от боли. Нега еще сильней дерганул ее. Ремешок сумки упал с плеча Блейз ей на руку. Доктор отпустил ее запястье лишь на секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы сумка окончательно сползла по ее руке и полетела в яму. Обезумевшая от ярости, кошка подалась вперед и схватила Негу за голову, впила длинные ногти в его затылок и начала царапать и драть его кожу. Его твердая мускулистая рука еще сильней сдавила ей горло, и потолок стал розовым и пульсирующим. Блейз потянула свою руку вниз за воротник Неги, намотала края ткани на руку, изо всех сил вжимая костяшки в жесткую твердую плоть. Тогда доктор еще сильнее схватил и потянул ее за левую, травмированную ладонь. Застонав, Блейз поймала правой рукой его запястье на своей шее, из последних сил оттащила его руку. Глотнула горлом воздух.

Миг, и доктор, рыча, отскочил к стене светящегося красным оборудования. Запахло тлеющей тканью. Взбешенный, он схватился за две ручки и выдернул панель, развернулся и метнул ее в приближающуюся Блейз. Та перескочила через панель, и продолжал подступать, обе ее руки были подняты. Кошка чувствовала жар в ладонях и приготовилась выпустить огненную энергию. Нега бросился от стены, сделал полукруг, оказавшись спиной к яме. Блейз рванула за ним. Из ее ладоней вылетели два огненных шара. Поразительно, как Нега смог так ловко увернуться. Шары полетели вниз в яму, освещая отключенные блоки питания.

— Ты ненормальная. Что ты наделала? — тыльной стороной кисти человек вытер пот с усов над губами и с макушки головы, увидел на перчатке кровь и вытер руку о бок.

Его сердитое лицо с раздувающимися, как у быка, ноздрями надвигалось на Блейз. Доктор продолжал что-то говорить. У нее шерсть стала дыбом, хвост, без устали метавшийся из стороны в сторону, замер знаком вопроса. Кошка всегда испытывала к этому ученому смешанное чувство гнева, страха и отвращения.

Сильный взрыв рванул из ямы, придавив Блейз к полу, швырнув Негу обратно к колеблющейся стене аппаратуры, захлопывая открывшиеся было роботами двери в другом конце зала.

Человек сел, прислонившись к стене, открыл рот, тяжело дыша, у него на коленях появились черно-красные пятна.

Вырывалось пламя. Новый звук, который раздался из ямы, был более плоский и мягкий, чем от бомб. Уцелевшие блоки питания загорелись красным, указывая на то, что следующими рванут реакторы.

Нега встал на четвереньки, а потом на ноги. Он пошатнулся и, запинаясь, пошел вперед, покачиваясь, подошел к ограждению, туда, где без сознания лежала Блейз. Взвалив кошку на плечо, доктор направился к середине стены оборудования, встал к ней спиной, лицом к центральной яме.

Наблюдая, как в огне исчезают результаты двух лет непрерывной работы, человек нажал на Большую Красную Кнопку на стене сбоку от него. Потайная дверь за ним и Блейз начала открываться, он толчком открыл ее полностью и снова встал к выходу спиной.

Пламя окончательно заполнило яму — огромный содрогающийся цилиндр желто-оранжевого, огороженный перилами и стучащийся в потолок.

Нега поднял руку, защищаясь от жара. Он грустно улыбался.


	2. POV Blaze the Cat

**POV Blaze the Cat**

В детстве я была слишком беспечным, чересчур легкомысленным ребенком, который бурно реагировал на все проявления жизни, бросался в ее объятия. Вслед за этим неизменно наступали разочарования.

Несмотря на королевское происхождение, росла я, как и все дети моего полупустынного края. Все лето таскалась под знойным солнцем и барахталась нагишом в своем любимом озере. Оно не имело ни конца ни края и походило на море. По озеру плавали громадные листья кувшинок, и оно было со всех сторон окружено деревьями.

Я так привыкла к этой «водяной» жизни, что, когда меня забирали во дворец по случаю приезда отца-короля, я чувствовала себя рыбой, которую вытащили из воды и без конца капризничала.

Из-за государственных дел отец был вынужден постоянно отсутствовать. Каждый раз он уезжал все дальше и дальше от родового замка. Отец остался жить в моей памяти суровым и строгим. Но никогда не забуду, как он радовался, видя меня после долгой разлуки, схватив за руки, словно ребенка, который только начинает ходить. Будь я художником, то вот как бы я нарисовала его портрет: добрые карие глаза, орлиный нос, длинная темная борода, перевитая серебряными нитями седины.

Хорошо помню один из его приездов. Вышколенная, нарядно одетая прислуга. Вдалеке уже был виден блеск сверкающих мундиров, развевались знамена.

Тогда стояла поздняя осень. Зеленоватая вода моего озера была покрыта красными листьями. Разглядывая их, я заметила на дне несколько рыбок. Я навострила уши, разжевала и бросила в воду бублик. Стоило мне только увидеть, как рыбки сбились в стайку вокруг крошек, как я прямо в новых туфельках и шелковом платье, которое няня-кормилица накануне так старательно выгладила, прыгнула в воду.

Все вокруг моментально огласилось дикими криками. Не успела я опомниться, как няньки и фрейлины вытащили меня, подхватили на руки, начали переодевать. Они бранили меня и целовали одновременно.

Вечером отец и придворные долго смеялись, пересказывая друг другу эту историю. Однако все те женские крики и причитания сильно напугали меня, и отныне я уже не осмеливалась лезть в озеро, а только ложилась животом на край, обсыпанный галькой, и свешивала вниз голову.

Через много лет, приехав однажды домой, я вспомнила, что это озеро находится у самого входа в королевский сад. Мое бескрайнее, безбрежное «море» — не что иное, как крохотная лужица, остатки пересохшей реки, с несколькими деревцами на берегу.

**vvvvv**

Труднее всего приходилось старшей фрейлин. Она занималась моим воспитанием. Со мной действительно было невозможно совладать. Я просыпалась очень рано, на рассвете, шумела и бесилась до позднего вечера, пока не валилась замертво от усталости. Но как только умолкал мой голос, всех охватывало беспокойство. Это означало, что я или поранила себе руку и втихомолку пытаюсь остановить кровь, или упала откуда-нибудь и корчусь от боли, стараясь не кричать, или же совершаю очередное преступление: отпиливаю у стульев ножки, распарываю чехлы перин и т.д. Я взбиралась на верхушки деревьев и мастерила там из палок и тряпок игровые домики или ловушки для птиц, лазила на крышу и бросала в трубу камень, чтобы напугать повара.

Со своими сверстниками я тоже никогда не ладила. Меня боялись даже те, кто был намного старше. Если же в моем сердце вспыхивала любовь, что случалось не часто, то объекту моей страсти это сулило одни неприятности. Я бросалась на него как дикий котенок, царапалась и кусалась, — так и не научилась выражать свою любовь по-обычному, относиться с нежностью к приятному мне существу.

Дочери министров и чиновников считали меня неподходящей компанией. В укромных уголках сада можно было часто видеть, как они шепчутся. Там подружки делились своими сердечными тайнами, чтобы никто, даже летающие вокруг букашки, не могли услышать их признаний. Лишь я вечно была одна. Не очень-то приятно находиться в стороне, видеть, что к тебе относятся как к ребенку.

Двоюродная сестра Софи — единственная, кто поддерживала дружбу со мной, была молчаливой и болезненной. Она только и делала, что зевала, раскрывая свой розовый ротик, потряхивая копной светлых блестящих волос, и поэтому была похожа на глупого и ленивого перса. В обществе женщин она вела себя очень скромно, но стоило появиться какому-нибудь мужчине, как ее лицо, голос, смех, взгляд, — в общем, все менялось. Больше всего меня удивляло в ней это чрезмерное кокетство. Старшая фрейлин же постоянно твердила мне о воспитанности, вежливости, начитанности и еще о полсотни других достоинств Софи. И в душе я и не могла отрицать, что девушки должны быть именно такими.

А я со спутанными волосами, в моментально покрывшемся грязными разводами и пятнами платье с оторванными пуговицами. Руки всегда были у меня в синяках, ссадинах и порезах. Если у меня была шариковая ручка, я мусолила ее, грызла, водила ею по зубам. От чернил мои губы постоянно были синего цвета. Однажды я вышла в таком виде к отцу.

Так уж получилось, что среди близких мне по возрасту был только один, в присутствии которого я испытывала непонятное смущение, — сын Главного Министра — Август.

У него были темные густые волосы, нежное лицо и ярко-зеленые глаза. Он постоянно носил шелковые чулки и замшевые туфли, в которых его крошечные стопы казались еще меньше. Когда Август шел, стройный стан его сгибался, точно тонкая ветвь. Из расстегнутого ворота шелковой рубашки выглядывала длинная белая шея. Одежда, манера держаться, говорить производили на девушек неизгладимое впечатление. И хотя в его облике еще скользила некая детскость, Август считался уже почти взрослым мужчиной.

Однажды мы столкнулись. У меня только-только закончился урок по истории. Из-за привычки грызть ручку над губами у меня красовались чернильные «усы». Когда мне потом сказали об этом, я чуть не сгорела от стыда.

Август внимательно смотрел на меня с высоты своего роста, улыбнулся:

— До каких пор будет продолжаться это ребячество, Ваше Высочество?

Очень хотелось сказать ему в ответ какую-нибудь гадость. Не выдержав, я зажала рот рукой. Не будет же принцесса приставать к молодому человеку, если ее глупость наталкивается на холодную вежливость.

Пробегая мимо, я толкнула его, делая вид, что споткнулась. Стуча маленькими каблуками по мраморным ступенькам лестниц, хлопая дверьми, я добежала до своей комнаты.

Глядя в зеркало, я потешаясь над собой, высовывая язык, кося глазами… Разве такой должна быть девушка: тонкая как жердь, вертится как волчок, лицо словно раскрашено кистью художника?

В тот вечер я словно взбесилась. Невозможно описать всех моих буйных шалостей.

В печали у вас опущенные плечи, угасший взор, неподвижность, безмолвие. Но вот стоило со мной приключиться беде, как глаза мои начинали сверкать, лицо становилось веселым, движения резкими, я была готова совершить любые глупости. И все это потому, как мне и сейчас кажется, что для существа, неспособного поведать о своем горе первому встречному или даже кому-нибудь близкому, так легче жить.

**vvvvv**

_Я узнала, какой Силой обладаю. Что поделать? Такова жизнь. И я покорилась._

_Никогда у меня уже не было прежнего оптимизма, и мир не казался таким счастливым. _

_Трудно оставаться одной. Нести эту ношу. Бороться, пока не выложусь вся. Так все просто, пока не задумаешься как следует._

**vvvvv**

Сияла лунная ночь. Во дворце было полным-полно гостей. Все гуляли по верандам и аллеям, залитым светом больших фонарей, — кстати, совсем ненужным, — и весело болтали. Это быстро надоело мне, поэтому я убежала вглубь сада, под тень деревьев.

В самом конце у забора, отделяющего сад от городской площади, стоял старый развесистый платан. Я любила это дерево за величественный вид, часто взбиралась на него, лазила по могучим веткам, где можно было сидеть, как на диване, или даже ходить без опаски.

Вскарабкалась я довольно высоко и примостилась на ветке. Вдруг до меня донесся легкий звук шагов, а затем приглушенный смех. Я напрягла зрение.

Софии шла впереди. Тихо разговаривая с моей кузиной, Август словно что-то недосказывал, и это не могло ускользнуть от моего внимания. С неожиданным для него пылом, он схватил Софии за плечи, потом за кисти рук. Затем короткая борьба, объятие… поцелуй. В лунном свете, который пробивался сквозь густую листву платана, мне было видно, как смешались их волосы.

Хотя я зажимала рот руками, из горла у меня вырвался какой-то звук. Очевидно, это был вопль. Однако он тут же превратился в хохот, стоило мне увидеть, какое действие произвел мой крик на влюбленных.

Софии умчалась сломя голову, не разбирая дороги, натыкаясь на стволы деревьев. Август последовал было ее примеру, но, пробежав несколько шагов, вдруг остановился и поплелся назад, задрав голову и высматривая меня в ветвях. Я продолжала хохотать, так как просто не знала, что мне еще делать. Наконец, Август обратился ко мне:

— Ваше Высочество, принцесса Блейз, спустись-ка пониже…

Я перестала смеяться и серьезно спросила:

— С какой стати?

— Да, так… Хочу с тобой поговорить.

— Нам не о чем разговаривать. Не мешай мне…

— Блейз, брось шутить!

— Шутить?! Какие могут быть шутки?

— Ну, если ты не хочешь спуститься вниз, тогда я сам могу подняться к тебе.

В тот вечер Август действительно озверел. Ухватившись руками за нижний сук, он вскарабкался на него и собрался лезть еще выше.

На миг я представила, как вот сейчас, ночью, встречусь с ним лицом к лицу на этом дереве. Испугалась я порядочно.

— Стой! — решительно сказала я, перегнувшись с ветки. — Не то будет хуже.

Моя угроза не возымела должного действия. Август продолжал проворно карабкаться вверх по веткам.

Казалось, мы играли на дереве в догонялки. Сын Главного Министра приближался, а я лезла все выше и выше, ветви становились все тоньше и тоньше. Я подумывала спрыгнуть на забор и убежать, но тогда рисковала сломать себе руку или ногу. Однако ни за что на свете мне не хотелось встречаться с Августом на дереве. А расстояние между нами уже порядочно сократилось.

Август влез на ветвь, где я стояла, объятая инстинктивным страхом звереныша, который подвергся нападению. Я шагнула назад, чувствуя, как прогнулась подо мной ветка, которая уже стала тоньше моей руки. Кровь резко прилила к голове, появилось головокружение и ощущение падения. Начали покалывать руки — сначала кончики пальцев, потом ладони и запястья. Их словно охватил зуд.

— Блейз, не делай глупостей. Еще покалечишься, — Август протянул мне руку. — Хватайся. И слезаем…

Отчего-то зашумела листва дерева. Так порой хлопают приспущенные, но не закрепленные паруса.

У меня было странное ощущение, будто впадаешь в эйфорию. Все вокруг казалось таким возвышенным, окруженным аурой.

— Б-л-е-й-з? — парень шагнул вперед.

В ответ я попыталась засмеяться, но не смогла. Не сумела. Я почувствовала болезненные уколы в легких — словно щепка впивалась мне в бок. Мысли мои замерзли, словно замороженные, а глаза невидящим взором устремились в ночь. И было в этой ночи что-то волшебное, привиденческое. Я чувствовала себя, словно мультипликационная фигурка — абстрактное существо, которое мчится по резинке гигантской рогатки. А кто-то натягивал резинку все сильнее и сильнее. А потом энергия высвободилась…

Свет шел отовсюду и пульсировал, словно его испускало некое гигантское сердце. Никогда раньше я не чувствовала такого единения с природными силами, что окружили меня. Они были так могучи и реальны.

Во рту пересохло и хотелось пить. Сердце едва не выскакивало из груди.

В голове у меня что-то щелкнуло. Словно что-то взорвалось и мгновенно сгорело. На меня волнами обрушились звуки и запахи. Дикая вспышка. Обжигающий жар.

Тогда я посмотрела туда, откуда они шли. Крик замер в горле.

Одежда Августа была объята пламенем.

Его лицо исказилось и скривилось. В глазах — смерть, опасная смерть и глупое удивление. Тело напряглось и выгнулось, словно он исполнял дикий танец. Потом его ноги соскользнули с дерева.

— Нет, нет, нет…

Когда это случилось, я подошла к стволу дерева, спустилась вниз. Впереди начинались приземистые кусты можжевельника, почерневшие и обуглившиеся, трава вокруг них обгорела.

Послышался топот ног. Потом истошный женский крик, еще один тут же присоединился к нему.

Не обращая на них внимания, я присела, втиснулась в угол между двумя корнями платана, пытаясь забиться как можно дальше. Хотела стать совсем маленькой. Если бы только я могла…

**vvvvv**

Август выздоравливал гораздо быстрее, чем все ожидали. Но когда я приехала навестить парня, то не могла не обратить внимания, как в вороте больничной пижамы болтается его тонкая шея, перевязанная бинтами.

Наверно, мне не удалось скрыть своего огорчения, но я попыталась выдать его за нечто другое и сделала вид, будто сержусь.

— Ты ведь еще не выздоровел! Или хочешь, чтоб я все рассказала Софи?

Он потупился и ответил:

— Постель делает меня совсем больным.

Наступило молчание. Мои глаза застилали слезы, и я не могла рассмотреть лица Августа. Он поднес к губам мою руку и робко поцеловал кончики пальцев:

— Никогда не вини себя.

**vvvvv**

В день помолвки Августа и Софи за мной приехал отец. Сопровождаемые только двумя офицерами, мы тайно выехали из города, добрались до пристани, сели на небольшой быстроходный корабль и направились к Острову Ангелов.

Наконец мы очутились у дверей большого каменного здания, которое было домом Хранителя Солнечных Изумрудов. Очевидно, все было заранее оговорено и согласовано.

Пока король и пожилой ехидна разговаривали, я бродила по комнате, все разглядывала, всюду совала свой нос. Справа от меня тянулись к потолку здоровенные каменные колоны. Слева — узкое высокое окно, прикрытое наружными ставнями. Мне казалось, его назначение специально создавать прохладу и полумрак.

Я сразу сделала важное открытие. Стоило прижаться спиной к крайней колонне, чуть-чуть приподнять голову, и сквозь щель в ставнях можно было увидеть клочок неба, ветки зеленой акации. По правде говоря, картина не очень интересная. Поэтому мое внимание привлекла пестро разрисованная ваза, и мне захотелось потрогать рисунки рукой. В результате ваза упала на пол и разлетелась вдребезги.

Отец, звякнув саблей, вскочил со стула, поймал меня за руку. Трудно передать, как он был огорчен и сконфужен.

Что касается Хранителя, хозяина разбитой вазы, то он, напротив, весело улыбнулся и замахал руками, стараясь успокоить короля.

Ах, сколько мне предстояло разбить и спалить еще всякого добра, кроме этой злополучной вазы! Ехидна действительно обладал ангельским терпением, или просто симпатизировал мне, иначе я не понимаю, как он мог прощать все мои выходки.


	3. Under surveillance

Очнувшись, Блейз не могла понять, где находится. Незнакомая комната, незнакомое окно… Попыталась приподняться. Голова, словно чужая, упала на подушку. Кошка растерянно огляделась. Вдруг она тихо зашипела, каждый волосок шерсти стал дыбом — Блейз раздулась как шарик.

Сбросив с себя пиджак и засучив рукава, доктор Нега наводил порядок на прикроватном столике, заваленном ампулами с какими-то растворами, там же вперемешку валялись шприцы и жгуты, стояла пара пустых стаканов, термометр в защитном бархатном чехле. Все это несколько напоминало театральную бутафорию.

Ученый стоял к ней спиной, и девушка видела его овальную фигуру, лысую блестящую голову со складками желтоватой кожи на затылке, торчащие по обе стороны всклокоченные усы.

Человек обвернулся. Лампы на потолке медными огоньками отразились в белых усах, вспыхнули на темном стекле очков.

— Узнаешь меня? — голос звучал полнозвучно, с переливами.

Блейз содрогнулась. В уши словно втыкали стальные вязальные спицы.

Страх, разъедающий сознание. Она почувствовала себя одинокой и очень маленькой.

— Почему бы и нет, доктор Нега? — сказала девушка. Казалось, ее голос доносится издалека.

В красном трико Нега расползался как студень. Налитые щеки и наметившийся второй подбородок. Округлости, чьих обладателей ее учитель физкультуры презрительно называл «сисястыми», лежали на покатом животе.

Блейз сжала кулаки, изо всей силы дал посыл. Мгновенно наступило странное ощущение, сопровождаемое острой головной болью. Она почувствовал тяжесть в желудке и резкий спазм кишечника. На какие-то доли секунды Блейз охватил страх, что она истратила остаток энергии и ничего не выйдет.

— Что-нибудь случилось, Блейз? — прохрипел человек и ухмыльнулся. Его усмешка напоминала невеселые, истерические смешки.

— Вовсе нет. Все в полном порядке, — сказала кошка, медленно и четко произнося каждое слово.

Ей необходимо попытаться собрать оставшуюся огненную энергию. Другого выхода просто нет.

— Очень хорошо, что ты так считаешь, — холодный, безрадостный смех, от которого кожа у девушки пошла мурашками. — Скоро мне понадобится твоя помощь, Блейз, — Нега подошел вплотную к ее кровати.

Люди бывают или смуглыми, или бледнолицыми. Но на физиономии этого ученого имелись все цвета и оттенки, начиная от нездоровой белизны старческих пигментных пятен, заканчивая темно-коричневыми узорами от только что затянувшихся царапин, оставленных Блейз. Его глаза как всегда были скрыты за зеркальными очками, но девушке казалось, что глазки у него как у павиана, посажены очень близко друг к другу. Безволосые брови, выгнутые дугами. Мясистый и крючковатый красный нос спускался до верхней губы через седые усы.

— С чего ты решил, что я буду помогать тебе?! — взорвалась Блейз. Она снова сконцентрировалась, ожидая знакомого покалывания и жара в ладонях.

Голова ныть не переставала. Боль нарастала и превращалась в давящий груз, с каждым ударом пульса пронзая острием виски и шею. Яркие вспышки заставляли глаза беспомощно слезиться. Внутрь головы словно летели огненные стрелы.

— Ты не заметила пары симпатичных браслетиков у себя на руках? — продолжил Нега, и его слова зазвучали словно извинение.

Под густым синтетическим мехом ее перчаток виднелись тонкие браслеты, словно сделанные из прозрачного пластика. Кошка попробовала растянуть или сломать тот, что на слегка опухшей левой руке, но материал, из которого был сделан браслет, оказался прочнее металла.

— Что… — безумие подстегивало Блейз. — Что это такое?

— Мое последнее изобретение, — Нега затеребил кончик уса. — Внутри кремниевые стержни. Хотя даже они не могут полностью поглотить твою силу, — темные линзы снова блеснули под лампами. Очки в широкой оправе делали его похожим на чокнутого профессора из второсортных фильмов ужасов. Не так уж далеко от истины.

— Надеюсь, тебе терпимо,.. — он завершил мысль пожатием плеч. — И не пытайся снять браслеты. Я не один месяц ломал голову над этим полимером…

— Я сбегу! — ее разум устремился через мрачные бездны. Блейз казалось, что ее снова и снова переворачивает, словно она делает мертвые петли, раз за разом.

Кошка медленно наклонилась, чтоб сесть на край кровати. От боли девушке пришлось сжать губы так, что они побелели.

— По тебе видно, что ты только что испытала действие браслетов, — губы Неги тоже как-то странно дрогнули. Улыбочка застыла, а затем и вовсе сошла. — Полагаю, прогулки на свежем воздухе быстро поставят тебя на ноги.

Фраза повисла в воздухе. Соблазнительная приманка. Правда, насаженная на острый крючок и к тому же отравленная. Но перед девушкой забрезжила слабая надежда.

— Здесь каждый квадратный сантиметр под наблюдением. Сбежать не получится. Да и я бы не хотел, чтоб ты случайно нанесла себе или мне вред, — сказал доктор звенящим голосом. Лицо его немного просветлело, он снова улыбнулся.

Кошка откинулась назад, смутно сознавая, что одежда прилипла к ее телу: она насквозь промокла от пота. В глазах потемнело, словно Блейз оказалась в центре смерча. Мир перед глазами отвратительно поплыл.

— Скажи хотя бы, сколько я уже здесь нахожусь?

— Много, но это ничего… Четыре дня. Ты на немного заснула. Это не страшно…

**vvvvv**

Логика была безупречной, неопровержимой. Дело не в ограничении силы, и не в том,

что с Блейз глаз не спустят, и будут держать под замком. Хранительница Солнечных Изумрудов крепкий орешек, вот и все объяснение. Интуиция и природный ум были у нее отточены до совершенства. Правда если в один прекрасный день ее интуиция обратится на его, и обладай кошка хоть половиной тех способностей, которые ученый в ней подозревал, тогда ему станет очень жарко. Что ж, это добавляло остроты в будни доктора — что-то в последнее время они пресноваты.

Нега восхищался девушкой. Вообще говоря, уже много лет он не был в такой отличной форме, на таком подъеме. Спасибо тебе, кошечка. В каком-то смысле, сама того не ведая, она ненадолго вернула ему интерес к жизни, — а он был человеком обостренных чувств и какой-то тайной надежды, другими словами, жизнеспособным.

Она крепкий орешек — тем лучше. Тем приятнее после долгих усилий добраться до ядрышка. Когда он наконец-то подденет зубилом краешек брони, в которую заковалась принцесса Блейз, одно это приведет его в неописуемый экстаз.

**vvvvv**

По одну сторону дороги тянулись заброшенные сады, огороженные плетнями, изредка попадались полуразвалившиеся стены когда-то стоявших здесь домов; по другую — простирался безнадежно-пустынный океан без парусов, без дымков, дышавший молчаливым отчаянием.

В лесах уже хозяйничала поздняя осень. Зелень, обвивающая ограды, поблекла. Изредка попадались увядшие полевые цветы. На пыльную дорогу ложились дрожащие тени чахлых деревьев, выстроившихся вдоль обочины, с ветвей уже слетали первые листья. А вдали у подлеска горели красноватыми пятнами заросли ежевики.

Не обращая внимания на стоящего за ней робота, Блейз повернулась спиной к тоскующему океану и направилась к багряным кустам, густо усыпанным спелыми ягодами.

— Немытую! В рот! Живот заболит! — Нега замахал руками. Подбежав, попытался вырвать у девушки ягоды из рук.

Из-за их возни ежевика помялась, прилипла к лицу, оставляя пятна на одежде. У доктора даже на усах ярко-малиновые разводы.

Блейз не выдержала и громко засмеялась, несмотря на испуг и смущение.

Девушка стояла нога за ногу, слегка склони на бок голову так, что конский хвостик лег на одно ухо. В этой позе было что-то почти от взрослой женщины и все же ангельски-невинное.

Ученый опять почувствовал прилив нежности. Она ему нравилась все больше и больше. Это уже было похоже на привязанность.

Нега всю жизнь посвятил науке и был поистине кладезь всевозможных знаний. У него хранилась огромная библиотека, хотя сам он говорил, будто в мире нет ничего бесполезнее книг, и утверждал, что и те, кто пишет книги, и те, кто их читает, — остолопы, ничего не понимающие в жизни.

— Хорошо, но почему тогда ты сам так много читаешь? — Блейз пыталась сразить его убедительным доводом.

Столь веский аргумент мог сбить с толку кого угодно. Но ученый ничуть не смутился, напротив, даже расхохотался и ответил:

— Ты очень ловко заметила. Но кто тебя заставляет верить мне?

Не обмолвившись больше ни словом, они дошли до края прибрежного холма. Блейз казалось, что человек был чем-то огорчен и расстроен. Что произошло, что изменилось в их отношениях за последние дни?

Но Блейз все не оставляла попыток сбежать, тщетно пытаясь освободиться от браслетов. Пластик невозможно было распилить или сломать. О попытках расплавить и речи идти не могло. Однажды кошка даже пробовала стащить один из браслетов зубами. Все усилия — напрасный труд. Как девушка ни старалась, запястья только распухали, и браслеты только сильнее впивались в кожу. Какой удар по самолюбию!

Гуляя по окрестностям в те короткие мгновенья, когда Блейз казалось, что за ней не наблюдают многочисленные роботы ученого, она начинала стаскивать браслеты или обдумывала план побега.

**vvvvv**

Доктор остановился на тропинке, бегущей меж деревьев, и долго вглядывался в зеленоватую тьму, туда, где изредка вспыхивали звезды светлячков. Однажды на этой тропинке он увидел принцессу-хранительницу Солнечных Изумрудов, которая стащила из-под носу у вооруженной охраны, украденные им же накануне энергетические камни. Девушка, как и сейчас, спокойно шла навстречу ему, поддевая упавшие листья носками маленьких туфель.

Блейз зашагала еще медленней, чувствуя, как у нее перехватывает дыхание, подгибаются ноги. Когда девушка очутились с Негой лицом к лицу, то была спокойна и даже чуть-чуть насмешлива. Кошка прикинула, что сумеет проскользнуть между ним и раскидистым деревом, не прижавшись к человеку. Но Нега загородил ей дорогу, потом, глянув по сторонам, словно желая убедиться, что никто-никто их не услышит, сказал:

— Я умру от твоего равнодушия, Блейз.

— Разве это плохо? — ответила она.

Доктор иронически-грустно улыбнулся и закатил глаза.

— В чем дело? — спросила кошка.

Он сделал шаг навстречу и протянул ей руку:

— Блейз,.. — рука так и повисли в воздухе.

Но кошка уже шмыгнула в узкое пространство, между стволом дерева и его представительным животом.

— Я на прогулку, — сказала она обвернувшись. — А ты?

**vvvvv**

Почти каждый день Нега и Блейз часами сидели на песчаном пляже, швыряли с берега плоские камешки и глядели, как они скользят и подпрыгивают по водной глади, или же уходили далеко-далеко по берегу.

Океан красивый, тихий, но скучный. Случалось, на нем часами нельзя было увидеть судно или хотя бы парус. Особенно к вечеру водяной простор как бы еще больше раздавался, казался совсем пустынным, навевал тоску.

Однажды они направились к мысу, который виднелся вдали. Их целью было подножие скалистого холма, образующего мыс. Для этого надо было спуститься с обрыва к морю.

Нега пришел в ужас, видя, как Блейз несется вниз по скалистому обрыву, который в некоторых местах был похож на отвесную стену. Доктор попытался запретить девушке это, но потом сдался, молча следуя за ней.

Подняться наверх снова не представлялось возможным, поэтому возвращаться они решили по берегу. Как назло начался прилив, и берег залило водой. Не оставалось ничего другого, как разуться и пойти по воде. Кошка сняла туфли и со злобой уставилась на доктора, который даже обрадовался этой необходимости.

— Хочешь, Блейз, я понесу тебя? — ученый уже подкрался к ней.

Девушка подумала, что он шутит, и решила сыграть на его самолюбии:

— У тебя все равно ничего не получится, — она дерганула хвостом. — Если ты значительно больше меня и выше ростом, то это вовсе не означает, что у тебя хватит силенок таскать меня.

— Посмотрим, — задумчиво ухмыльнулся Нега, снимая обувь, вместе с носками. — Выйдет замечательно! — воскликнула он, подхватив Блейз свободной рукой.

Она протестовала, пытаясь освободиться:

— Ты окончательно сошел с ума! Отпусти!

Нега посадил ее себе на плечи и двинулся в воду.

— Будешь дергаться — свалишься, — доктор протянул Блейз свои сапоги, радостно шлепая босыми ногами по воде.

Вода уже доходила ему до колен, а несчастная кошка жмурилась, боялась пошевельнуться, словно они шагали над пропастью.

— У тебя такие красивые ножки, — заявил он, обхватив Блейз за голени.

— Какие ножки?! Ты ненормальный! — бедная девушка смертельно побледнела, вцепившись руками в их обувь.

Когда они снова поднялись на прибрежные холмы, Блейз принялась подбирать с земли камни и швырять в море. Брошенные ею булыжники на миг исчезали в воздухе, затем падали в воду, разбрызгивая во все стороны сотни сверкающих звезд. Нега последовал ее примеру, но у него ничего не получалось — камни едва долетали до обрыва и стукались о гальку, издавая какой-то смешной звук, или же зарывались в прибрежный песок. Доктора это ужасно злило.

Казалось бы, спокойная водная гладь должна была вдохновлять их отнюдь не на шалости. Но что поделаешь, все было наоборот.

Наконец, Блейз устала и села на большой камень. Нега опустился на землю у ее ног.

Чтоб как-то скрасить тишину, ученый принялся рассказывать смешные истории из молодости. Кошка тоже поведала ему несколько эпизодов из детства. Зачем? Была ли это просто потребность поболтать?.. Блейз не знала. Она несколько раз пыталась остановиться, чувствуя, что говорит вздор, но не могла.

Девушка столько всего рассказала ему. Странно, но когда кошка говорила о Сильвере, ее голос как-то затухал. Она старалась не смотреть в лицо Неги, теребила свое золотое ожерелье или же клала руки себе на колени и все время смотрела вдаль, на океан.

Доктор слушал молча, только поглаживал рукой свои усы.

— Моя бедная Блейз, — сказал он, — ты должно быть сама не заметила, как влюбилась в этого ежа.

Та с криком накинулась на ученого, повалила его на песок и принялась что было силы трясти.

— Что ты сказал? Что ты сказал? Я?.. Этого простофилю?..

Нега отбивался, задыхаясь и смеясь, старался вырваться:

— Пусти меня… Костюм порвешь… Отпусти!

— Ты должен взять свои слова обратно! — шипела кошка. Шерсть стала дыбом.

— Ладно, уговорила. Возьму, — продолжал хохотать Нега.

Блейз сидела на земле и дрожала. Она испытывала к себе отвращение, смешанное с непреодолимым страхом. Казалось, в ней что-то изменилось.

— Ты и в самом деле сумасшедший, — сказала девушка.

**vvvvv**

До позднего вечера Блейз любовалась из окна бухтой.

Виден весь залив. Горы на противоположном берегу похожи на груду облаков, усыпанных звездами — яркими огнями прибрежных селений.

Рукой подать до курортного поселка. Жизнь там бьет ключом. До самого рассвета шумят ночные клубы, в желтом свете фонарей бесконечной вереницей прогуливаются толпы молодежи. Чуть подальше — казино, разноцветные огни которого отражаются в водах бухты.

Странная, причудливая фантазия. Блейз видит только черные и белые пятна одежды гуляющих. Все они для нее — любящие друг друга пары. Да и не только они. Ей мерещится, что и там, во тьме, среди скал, чьи черные силуэты едва вырисовываются на берегу, тоже гуляют невидимые влюбленные.

Сквозь сон Блейз почувствовала, как до ее плеча кто-то дотронулся. Кошка открыла глаза — Нега. Ученый боялся, что девушка продрогнет, и осторожно набросил на нее легкое одеяло.

Блейз впервые увидела его без очков. Его голубые, ясные, как у ребенка, глаза сверкали под белесыми ресницами. Но при свете ночника его лицо казалось таким бледным и утомленным.

— Ты спи. Спи спокойно, — голубые глаза доктора ласково улыбались.

Как ей приятны такие слова. Блейз хотела что-то ответить, выразить человеку свою признательность, но усталость и сон одолели ее. Девушка только улыбнулась и снова закрыла глаза.

Нега все больше напоминал Блейз маленького ребенка, которому все прощается за его простодушное раскаяние. У этого грубого человека оказалась поразительно тонкая душа. Он мастерски выуживал признания о самом сокровенном. Теперь доктор знал почти про все приключения Блейз. Девушка старалась ни с кем не делиться своими секретами, и сама того не замечая, все ему рассказала. Иногда ученый задавал кошке вопросы, она как обычно отвечала очень коротко и сухо. А Нега собирал по словечку и все узнал.

Когда Блейз проснулась, уже почти рассвело, если только это можно было назвать рассветом. Правда, светлее здесь в эту пору и не бывало. Вскоре после пяти, когда утренний свет был всего лишь блеклой белой полоской на востоке, в воздухе висела серая пелена.

Нега тихонько вошел в комнату:

— Ты уже встала?

Она вдруг увидел, какое у него бледное лицо. Несмотря на очки, было понятно, что под глазами залегли темные круги. Казалось, он невероятно постарел за эту ночь.

— Не знаю, уж понравится тебе то, что я задумал, Блейз? — ученый замолчал, покусывая кончики белоснежных усов.

— И что ты задумал?

Лицо человека передернулось, челюсти сжались, он умолк, погрозил кому-то кулаком и сказал:

— Ты должна остановить моего предка в прошлом.

— Зачем тебе это? — Блейз сжалась, почувствовав неладное.

— Ты и так знаешь, что настоящее складывается из череды событий прошлого, — Нега продолжал. — Я бы и сам остановил его, но тогда, этот… он даже меня хитрее!.. от своего уже не отступится. А так — вряд ли у него появятся подозрения.

Кошка молчала, глядя прямо перед собой. В ушах зазвенело, а доктор все говорил:

— Ты не беспокойся, даже Сильвер будет там. Браслеты я с тебя сниму. Надеюсь, ты тут все не спалишь. Мне и твоего прошлого прихода в главную лабораторию надолго хватит.

Они оказались в просторном холле. Направо и налево вели коридоры. Все вокруг было белым-белым, беспощадный свет ртутных ламп отражался от сверкающих поверхностей и никелированной фурнитуры. И еще казалось, что стены издают какое-то странное, еле слышное равномерное гудение, к которому лучше побыстрее привыкнуть, чтобы перестать его замечать, иначе сойдешь с ума.

— Я знаю, почему ты хочешь остановить Эггмана, — сказала Блейз. — Если он победит, то тебя не станет.

— Но есть еще один немаловажный пунктик, — досадливо вздохнул доктор.

По спине у Блейз пробежал озноб.

— Тебя и всех твоих сородичей не будет тоже, — Нега улыбнулся в усы.

Они вошли в узкий металлический туннель, свод которого поддерживали перекрещивающиеся потолочные панели, сделаны из какого-то полупрозрачного материала, поэтому они слегка пропускали свет. Ученый усадил Блейз в кресло, сверху раздалось шипение воздуха, вспыхнул свет. Нестерпимый блеск белого кафеля и нержавеющей стали слепили глаза.

Нега опустил небольшую насадку, вроде душа, откуда с легким шипением вырывалась пахнущая озоном воздушная струя, и провел по браслетам кошки. Белый пластик рассыпался в пыль.

**vvvvv**

Листопад. Ветки деревьев наполовину оголены. Машина резко взмыла в небо, и порывы ветра занесли сухие листья внутрь. Скалистые холмы, как хамелеон, меняли цвет под первыми лучами солнца: то малиновые или красные, то розовые или фиолетовые.

Громады архитектурных ансамблей и крохотные домики отступили, под ними было беспредельно голубое пространство и белые песчаные пейзажи. Дорога вконец умотала девушку, она провалилась в тяжелый сон.

Нега посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом. Едва дрожащие ресницы. Распущенные светлые волосы достигали плеч. Во сне Блейз была просто красавицей. Он положил руку ей на бедро.

Девушка разлепила тяжелые веки оттого, что в глаза ей брызнул ослепительный, нестерпимо яркий свет. Не успела кошка и глазом моргнуть, как они долетели до конца освещенной аллеи и через распахнутые металлические ворота вывернули на широкое, обнесенное со всех сторон высоким металлическим же забором поле, ровное-ровное.

Корабль на воздушной подушке приземлился на стартовую площадку. Толстенные листы железа, навсегда потерявшие свой изначальный цвет, были испещрены бесчисленными вмятинами и зазубринами, а каждое движение корабля сопровождалось лязганьем и скрежетом металла. В корабле приоткрылся шлюз, и оттуда выскользнул луч света. Вот он метнулся туда-сюда и двинулся им навстречу.

Нега выпрямился во весь свой могучий рост. Он смотрел на восток. Луч восходящего солнца коснулся его сурового лица. Усы казались золотисто-кремовыми, и словно светились в солнечном свете.

— Ты готова?

— Да, — Блейз злым движением смахнула с глаз слезы и яростно шмыгнула носом.

В небе уже вовсю пылал восход, солнце медленно вставало из-за гряды гор.

Даже во время путешествия Нега портил ей настроение всякими обидными наставлениями: «Не свешивайся с перил», «Не бегай по трапам». Можно было подумать, что у старенького, величиной с фургон, корабля доктора были стометровые трапы и несколько уровней, как у крейсеров-бронетранспортеров его знаменитого предка.

Вдобавок ко всему ученый был крайне деспотичен. Можно сказать, что только Нега мог заставить Блейз сделать все, что ему захочется. Даже если его нравоучения обижали девушку или она упрямилась, не считаясь с желаниями доктора, в конечном счете кошке всегда приходилось уступать. Почему? Она и сама не могла ответить на этот вопрос.


	4. The attack

Блейз и Сильвер зашагали по центральной улице. Справа от них отель «Маджестик», слева — городской парк. Через улицу — автостанция и магазин фешенебельной мебели. Вокруг, повинуясь невидимому потоку ветра, танцевали деревья, покрытые молодой листвой.

Заходящее солнце, напоминавшее яичный желток, выплыло между грудами облаков; ветер гнал их по воздушной реке, будто позолоченные шлюпки. Слабый солнечный свет отражался в окнах многоэтажных зданий, делая их похожими на потухшие неприятные глаза.

Они дошли до перекрестка. Четырехполосная Эйкорн-Стрит в этом месте регулировалась светофором. На противоположной стороне горели и казались вечными слова «не переходить». Поток машин двигался по поперечной улице, на перекрестке скапливались пешеходы.

Кошка вздрогнула от холода, хотя вечер был теплым. Вдоль позвоночника пробежал холодок и, казалось, угнездился в животе, вызывая легкий озноб.

Огни светофоров, словно встревоженные призраки, замигали в вечерней полутьме.

За их спинами, в парке, гавкнула собака и кто-то закричал. В крике Блейз радости не уловила. В большом городе, если несчастье не с тобой, а с кем-то другим, у тебя появляется какая-то странная слепота.

На другой стороне улицы, у отеля, швейцар махал рукой, останавливая для кого-то желтое такси. Автобус, набитый туристами, проехал мимо, — водитель рассказывал в микрофон о чем-то историческом.

Опять кто-то закричал в парке. Блейз обернулась, стараясь убедить себя, что это должен быть крик радости.

Мимо них, уже на красный свет, понесся фургон, обдав холодным ветерком. Пешеходы зашептались, первые из них на мгновенье застыли у пешеходной дорожки в нерешительности.

Блейз почувствовала в толпе прилив паники, пока несильной, но скоро она охватит Мобианцев целиком.

Новый крик донесся совсем близко, на этот раз уже нечто среднее между изумленным взвизгом и скулежом от страха. Мужчина в деловом костюме выбежал из парка, во весь голос вопя что-то нечленораздельное. Он пересек улицу, не обращая внимания на транспорт. Машины объезжали его, несколько раз он просто чудом не оказался под колесами. Мобианец добрался до противоположного тротуара, продолжая вопить и размахивать руками.

— Что происходит? — спросила высокая женщина из толпы. И тут ее передернуло, потому что в паре кварталов от них раздался взрыв. Оттуда повалил черный дым, пятная синее небо. Его подхватил ветер и понес прочь.

И вот послышался механический «комариный» писк, который, нарастая, перешел в мерное гудение. Сильвер вытянул шею, оглядываясь. Блейз повернулась к парку.

Авианосец средних размеров, может, «Эгг-флайтер», может, малый бронетранспортер — в машинах доктора Эггмана они не разбирались, — вынырнул из-за небоскребов, летя на малой скорости. Еще через несколько мгновений машина оказалась над парком, ее крыло практически чиркнуло по вершине одного из сияющих свежей листвой деревьев.

— Где Соник?! — внезапно осенило кого-то.

Повинуясь инстинкту самосохранения, горожане рванули в противоположную от корабля сторону.

Тем временем на другой стороне улицы появился вездеход Темного Легиона. Через десять метров машину резко занесло влево. Вездеход въехал на тротуар и боком «прошелся» по фасаду серого каменного здания, возможно, банка. Затем машину на огромной скорости развернуло и вынесло на встречную полосу движения перед отелем «Маджестик». Вездеход ударил такси и отбросил, как детскую игрушку. Желтая машина проехала, высекая фонтаны искр — результат трения металла об асфальт. Швейцару пришлось отскакивать в сторону, чтобы не угодить под колеса. Две женщины, вышедшие из отеля к такси, бросились прочь, держась за руки, и с трудом успели увернуться. Такси же врезалось в низкую кирпичную стену под панорамной витриной магазина фешенебельной мебели, зарывшись носом в дорогущие диваны и стулья для гостиной. В недрах магазина завыла охранная сигнализация.

Вездеход проехал вперед к парку, пока не ударился о бордюрный камень. На какие-то мгновения машина поднялась в воздух, потом врезалась в железный забор, отделяющий парк от тротуара, и замерла. Порядка двадцати вооруженных легионеров в панике продолжили поступательное движение, исчезнув как с «борта» вездехода, так и из виду.

С соседних улиц доносился шум взрывов и столкновений машин. Запах дыма становился все сильнее. А ведь не прошло и минуты с начала атаки Империи Эггмана.

Вдруг через проем на месте лобового стекла вездехода вылезла высокая девушка. Поправляя свою ковбойскую шляпу, она спрыгнула с капота на тротуар. Уже издали можно было разглядеть, что часть ее тела роботизирована.

Банни Ра-Бот добежала до середины мостовой, остановилась, и повернулся к Блейз и Сильверу:

— Вот и вы уже здесь, — сказала крольчиха, отдуваясь. — Ох, и денек сегодня.

Вдали в двух тональностях завыли сирены. Блейз решила, что одна разновидность сирен установлена на патрульных машинах, а вторая — на пожарных. Очередной мощный взрыв раздался на севере.

— Они опять используют авиацию, — Сильвер слегка поморщился от крепкого дружественно рукопожатия Банни. — Здесь весь Эгг-Флот?

Словно подтверждая его слова, очередной чудовищный взрыв прогремел на северо-востоке. Все больше дыма поднималось над городом и, несмотря на ветер, небесная синева чуть ли не везде окрасилась в черное.

— Только пара уцелевших кораблей, — нервно усмехнулась девушка. — Эгг-Флот разнес Могул, когда пытался завладеть Изумрудами Хаоса… Нет! Ну, прямо вечер встреч какой-то!

Они одновременно повернули головы направо, на Эйкорн-Стрит. К ним приближались, а точнее неслись на огромной скорости два синих клубка.

Очередной усовершенствованный Метал Соник пропахал дорогу так, что вскрылись плиты на мостовой. Соник, лягнув его в Spin Dash, начал отходить назад для очередного удара, но его манипуляции оказались неудачными — в руках у робота был зажат лазерный пистолет.

— Эй! — синий ежик прыгнул на Метала и бросил его на спину. — Как ты узнал, что Сэл отключит тебе все лазеры?! — Соник, буквально лежа на роботе, стал бороться за пистолет в его руках.

Красные лучи вылетели из оружия, но еж успел прижать пистолет и земле. Соник вырвал пистолет из рук Метала, прыжком встал на ноги и отпрянул назад. Робот поднялся следом с помощью реактивной тяги.

— Еще какой-то подарок от Эггмана? — поинтересовался Соник.

Метал выставил одну руку вперед, словно хотел дотянуться до ежа, а другую прятал за спину. Тогда Соник бросился на робота, по-прежнему усмехаясь. Рука Метала вынырнула из-за спины. Каждый «палец» на ней разделился на две части. Ладонь у робота была украшена десятью лезвиями, походившими на хирургические скальпели.

Соник выстрелил красным лучом ему в грудь, потом еще раз. Толку было мало. Скальпели пронеслись рядом с лицом оригинала, но при этом Метал потерял равновесие.

— Ты такой же неуклюжий, как и все предыдущие, — Соник что есть силы пнул ногой робота.

Метал упал, и еж оказался на нем, прежде чем тот попытался подняться. Соник уселся верхом на Метала, прижав коленом его руку с лезвиями. Спохватившись, синий еж навел на робота пистолет. Метал брыкнулся, оружие выскользнуло из рук ежа и отлетело в сторону. Секундная борьба и они поменялись местами. Соник, лежа на спине, поймал руку с лезвиями Метала в обе своих руки. Тогда робот схватил ежа за шею и начал душить.

Очертания Метала стали неясными. Они двоились, троились в глазах Соника, возвращались на свое место и опять распадались на фрагменты, как в калейдоскопе. От хромированных частей всюду отражался свет, похожий на отблески пламени.

Мгновение казалось, что воздушная струя колышет шерстку на руках Соника, а также почему-то всего робота, находившегося чуть дальше, — и что больше ничего не происходит. Но вот вокруг головы робота появились искры, а красные линзы электронных глаз потухли.

Соник выскочил из-под отключенного робота, тряся головой. Неожиданной яркости блиц на какое-то время ослепил его:

— Спасибо за помощь. Но мне надо было все ж самостоятельно справиться.

Кошка Блейз стояла в двух шагах. Вокруг ее руки постепенно таяли языки огня. Следом подошла Банни и толкнула механической ногой лежащего Метала. Сзади голова у робота была оплавлена.

**vvvvv**

Реактивные турбины синего самолета разрушили тишину, нос нацелился в голубое небо.

— Удачи! — крикнула вслед Банни.

Девушки проводили взглядом «Торнадо» с синим и белым ежами на борту.

Протяжно завыл ветер. Он стал таким сильным, что едва не сорвал шляпу с головы крольчихи, и той пришлось придержать ее рукой.

— Пока парни прикроют нас, отвлекая легионеров и заодно освобождая мирное население, надо как можно быстрее добраться до резервуаров с горючим, — улыбнулась девушка, застегивая молнию на жилетке. — Старина Эгг в любой момент может догадаться о нашем плане. И тогда несдобровать.

— Эми и Антуан точно успеют заминировать второй авианосец к 9 часам? — поинтересовалась Блейз.

— Они уже давно это сделали и сейчас с Ротором громят Эгг-ботов, — не без гордости сообщила крольчиха. — А вот я, как видишь, задержалась из-за того вездехода.

**vvvvv**

С вершины холма, поросшего вечнозеленым кустарником и перекати-полем, Блез и Банни беспокойно уставились вниз, на нефтеперерабатывающую станцию. Ближайший час девушки бегали от одного нефтяного резервуара к другому, оставляя за собой примитивные механизмы, каждый из которых состоял из стальной трубки, в которую был залит керосин, отделенный от маленькой лужицы кислоты металлической перегородкой. Эти устройства они опускали в трубы, предназначенные для отвода из резервуаров нефтяных паров. Через полчаса, когда кислота проест металл, и керосин воспламенится, это приведет к взрыву резервуаров.

Блейз и Банни решили оставаться на месте до того, как на авианосце Империи Эггмана начнут пополнять запасы халявным топливом и прогремят первые взрывы.

Раздался чудовищный, ревущий вой, он нарастал и нарастал. Блейз содрогнулась от него. Авианосец гораздо больших размеров, чем тот, что бомбил город, пронесся над ними и начал быстро снижаться над долиной. С высоты корабль просматривался довольно четко.

Минуту спустя машина уже кружила над нефтеперерабатывающей станцией. Ветер резкими порывами несся над равниной.

Гул моторов становился все тише, и вот, наконец, описав в небе дугу, авианосец повис над станцией и, словно неохотно, начал оседать вниз. Первые легионеры карабкались по лестницам к насосам резервуаров, готовясь прикрепить причальные концы. Двигатели приземлившегося корабля продолжали шуметь, взметая с земли песчаный вихрь.

**vvvvv**

Через некоторое время после того, как гроссмейстер Димитрий включил два огромных рубильника, один из генераторов для нефтеперегонных насосов загудел на более тонкой и жалобной ноте и задымился.

Легионеры отпрянули. Помещение стало наполняться тошнотворно-сладким запахом озона.

— Слишком большая нагрузка! — закричала Лиен-Да.

Она подбежал к рубильникам и отключила электроэнергию. Скуление генераторов начало затихать, но до того, как оно прекратилось, раздался взрыв, звук которого был частично заглушен слоем защитного стекла.

В конструкции одного из устройств Блейз и Банни допустили какую-то ошибку. Керосин вылился наружу, и механизм сработал вхолостую. Не случись этого, вся элита Темного Легиона взлетала бы на воздух.

**vvvvv**

Банни сидела, скрестив ноги, словно на сеансе медитации. Глаза ее блуждали где-то далеко. Впереди обрывались поросшие кустарником головокружительные склоны. Позади солнце только что скрылось за горной грядой.

— Когда уже? — спросила Блейз, стоящая за спиной крольчихи. Она была ужасно взвинчена.

— Скоро, — еле слышно ответила Банни и горько усмехнулась. — Их же там так много. Почему они высадились на станцию? Почему не остались на своем чертовом корабле? — крольчиха была готова разрыдаться.

В окружающей тишине до них доносился рев двигателей авианосца. Блейз ощутила легкое беспокойство, но немедленно подавила его.

Спустя минуту раздался приглушенный звук взрыва. Девушки переглянулись, не зная расстраиваться им или радоваться.

— Банни, смотри! — у кошки перехватило дыхание. По пустынной долине к станции ехало несколько бронетранспортеров и грузовиков с прицепами. — Ну, что теперь скажешь? — спросила она у девушки.

— Это уцелевшая техника с другого корабля Эггмана, — на лице крольчихи отразилось глубокое беспокойство. — Как думаешь, они уже обнаружили наш сюрприз?

— Если нет, то это вопрос времени, — жертв Блейз не хотела, но безысходность приводила в отчаяние. — Я постараюсь устроить небольшой пожар, чтобы отвлечь легионеров. А ты действуй по обстоятельствам.

**vvvvv**

Главное здание нефтеперерабатывающей станции словно вдавалось в поток ветра, и он, тоненько напевая, разгуливал под карнизами.

Коридор был затененный и узкий. Резные лучи энергосберегающих ламп косо пробивались между балок, и в этих неярких полосах света полусонно кружилась пыль. В коридоре была пара двойных дверей с матовыми стеклами в верхней части.

Стуча каблуками, Блейз подошла к большим двойным дверям в конце коридора. За ними был виден пустой вестибюль. Там было около пятнадцати кабинетов с полукруглыми скользящими дверьми.

Неожиданно одна из дверей открылась настежь. Две ехидны, — почтенный старец и довольно симпатичная молодая женщина в обтягивающем костюме, сопровождали Чужеземца. Человек был в армейской униформе, но более всего Блейз поразило, что ростом он едва доходил до плеч молодой ехидны. Коротышка орал на легионеров, одновременно жалуясь на свою жизнь, и большая часть произносимого им была виртуозно непристойной.

Блейз проскользнула в первую дверь. Комнату освещал колеблющийся лунный свет.

Кошка совершенно непроизвольно дала посыл нужной силы. Из ее рук взвилось пламя. Она ощутила его, словно дуновение разогретого воздуха от быстро идущего поезда подземки в летнюю пору, когда стоишь, может быть, чересчур близко к краю платформы. Мягкое, беззвучное движение теплого воздуха... и затем всю комнату охватил огонь.

Жар подступал и расходился во все стороны, точно она, Блейз, — немыслимая батарея отопления или что-то в этом роде.

Кошка выбежала, зачем-то закрыв за собой дверь, пробежала по узкому коридору и неожиданно услышала топот гнавшихся за ней ног — вряд ли то было эхо, отзвук ее собственных быстрых шагов.

Позади пожар, отвратительный запах дыма и запах страха. Кровь стучала в висках. Воздух, проходя через гортань, покалывал, словно сухие травинки.

А тем временем всколыхнувшийся раскаленный воздух пробежал из конца в конец длинного коридора. Балки, деформируясь и плавясь, падали на пол одна за другой.

На столе перед гроссмейстером Темного Легиона как попало лежали схемы, распечатка приказов и важной документации. О них было забыто. Обо всем было забыто. Навстречу уже бежали дорожки огня, точно нити губительной паутины.

Ехидна отослал к легионерам свою правнучку и быстрым шагом направился к Снивли. Он очень рассчитывал на то, что племянник доктора Эггмана скажет ему, как поступать дальше. Он очень надеялся на то, что второй управляющий Империи сможет устроить все в лучшем виде.

Вид у человека был такой, словно в нем вспыхнул панический страх, столь же опасный, как случайная искра в заброшенной шахте, куда просочился газ.

«Все, — решил Димитрий, — с меня хватит».

Рядом с авианосцем пронеслась сумасшедшая цепь огней. Словно выпущенная из некой биопушки, взрывная волна с ревом выбила заднюю стену корабля и подняла на воздух десятки обломков.

Дыра в борту авианосца зияла такая, будто в этом месте заложили не один пакет динамита. Рухнувшие и еще охваченные пламенем стропила образовали черную яму метров восьми в диаметре. Основная масса обломков, выбитая, как пробка, взрывом, обрушилась на дорогу под колеса подъезжающих к зданию электромобилей и мотоджетов. Сверху грохотали турбины опускающегося синего самолетика.

Человек и ехидна переглянулись. Теперь они моги признаться себе, чего боялись больше всего на свете. Боялись, что вслед за сиянием фар и ревом двигателей покажется авангард сил Борцов за Свободу, и война начнется.

В голове у гроссмейстера сгустилось темное облако, и неожиданно его захлестнуло чувство надвигающейся неотвратимой катастрофы:

— Отступаем и взрываем резервуары с топливом, — он весь напрягалась, руки леденели.

На лице человека изобразилось почти комическое недоумение. Подмышки у него намокли, рубашка прилипла к спине. Снивли не мог даже выдохнуть.

— Что,.. — только и успел он сказать.

— Тревогу! Давайте тревогу! — завопил ехидна.

— А у вас есть полно...

— Есть у меня, напыщенный кретин, полномочия!

Чужеземец взял микрофон с приборной панели:

— Готовность — боевая тревога. Повторяю, готовность — боевая тревога, — проговорил он ровным голосом.

Отпустило. Человек не сумел скрыть своего облегчения.

— Так-так, — пробормотал себе под нос, видя, как Димитрий выбегает в коридор, по дороге заглядывая в каждую дверь, проверяя, чтоб никто не остался в здании. — Лично я пас, так что без меня.

Больше всего Снивли хотелось сейчас найти ямку поглубже.

Убедившись, что все эвакуировались, пожилой ехидна взобрался в кабину электромобиля. За ним выстроилась колонна грузовиков с бомбами, минами, пластиковой взрывчаткой, огнеметами. Путь лежал через нефтяные резервуары.

За главным зданием станции, симметрично ему, находилось длинное одноэтажное строение, выкрашенное в красное с белым. Распахнулись широкие створки и, набирая скорость, выехал бронированный вездеход с логотипом Империи на капоте. Верх был убран, из машины еле заметно торчала лысая голова.

Противопожарная сигнализация зазвучала как раз, когда Снивли проезжал мимо здания к дороге. Рядом с машиной пронеслась синяя молния. Бензобак вездехода взорвался, метнув в небо выхлопную трубу, как копье, и окутав облаком заднюю часть машины. На капоте красовался Соник. Он послал Чужеземцу воздушный поцелуй и умчался прочь с криком:

— Передай от меня привет своему дяди!

В восточной части нефтеперерабатывающей станции раздался гигантский взрыв, словно ткань реальности грубо разорвали надвое. Столб огня вырос на темно-синем фоне сгущавшихся сумерек.

Через несколько секунд взорвался второй резервуар. За ним последовали два других, а потом, после небольшой паузы, подряд взорвалось еще шесть. Теперь смотреть в том направлении было почти невозможно.

Ночь наполнилась желтыми и оранжевыми отсветами пламени. Весь горизонт на востоке был объят огнем.

Когда Блейз вышла, легионеры метались на площадке перед зданием. Одна сторона уже горела, языки пламени медленно двигались к центральному входу, подобно большим светлякам. Горячий удушливый дым и красные вспышки. Треск лопающейся черепицы на крыше напоминал звук жарящихся в очаге каштанов.

Сквозь шум прожорливого огня, пробились хлопки выстрелов, не имевших, казалось, никакого отношения к происходящему. Девушка с трудом приподняла голову, ловя губами воздух.

За отсутствием старших по рангу Лиен-Да взяла командование на себя. Женщина двинулась вперед, и легионеры за ней. Лица у всех напряглись, посуровели. Вот теперь стало видно: не для того вышли, чтобы ворон пострелять.

В дверном проеме мелькнула тень. Повстанец! Все разом вскинули лазерные пистолеты и огнестрельное оружие. Пальцы сами нажали на спуск. Даже наиболее хладнокровные, успевшие сообразить, кто перед ними, втянулись в общую пальбу. Это была бойня.

Вновь стихия захлестнула Блейз, и это было ее спасение. Собственная власть раздразнила, разожгла ее любопытство. Чем дальше, тем больше ей это нравилось; чем дальше, тем сильнее ощущала она свое могущество, этот живой источник, набирающий и набирающий силу. Это ощущение казалось ей похожим на сноп света: чем дальше, тем шире и шире... Мучительно трудно остановиться.

И тут стихия, выйдя из-под ее контроля, как бешеная вырвалась наружу. На своем пути она испарила кусочки свинца и погасила лучи лазеров, который бы наверняка поразили свою жертву.

…И тогда побежали даже те, у кого нервы были покрепче.

А внутренняя энергия все набирала и набирала силу, прося, требуя выхода, грозя в противном случае разорвать, уничтожить ее носителя. Жгучий зной сгущался вокруг Блейз.

Девушка дала импульс — все, на что была способна. Секунду ничего не происходило, только воздух заколебался. А затем авианосец Империи Эггмана разнесло на куски.

Звук затихал какими-то необычными периодами. Блейз покачнулась, закрыла глаза, снова открыла. Все вокруг выглядело нереальным. Цвета казались чересчур яркими. Все стало интересным, все находилось в замедленном движении.

Мимо проносились чьи-то тени. Обломки и горящие щепки облетали девушку стороной. Каждая воздушная волна вздымала и опускала волосы и шерстку кошки.

Наконец-то энергия стала утрачивать свой запал. Начался распад.

Ощущения постепенно возвращалось к Блейз, но предметы словно плавали в тумане.

Здание было в пламени. Где-то сзади рухнули балки, крутанувшись в воздухе огненным колесом фейерверка. Дохнуло жаром, точно из печной трубы. Искры, как голодная мошкара, впивались в тело, прежде чем погаснуть. Ветер относил дым и жар, но запах бензина и горячей черепицы бил в нос.

Все превратилось в пылающий ад. Блейз не могла смотреть на него. Казалось, лучше ничего не знать, просто забыть обо всем. Сама земля будто стряхивала ее с себя.

**vvvvv**

Громкий, скрежещущий грохот заполнил уши Сильвера, и повсюду стали падать предметы. Камни. Металлические листы и доски. Кирпичи. Разбитое стекло. До него доносились чьи-то крики. Все вокруг было освещено пламенем.

С помощью телекинеза еж подхватил очередную бронемашину с Эгг-ботами. Она зависла в воздухе. Затем с огромной скоростью машину отбросило на соседнюю с горящим зданием одноэтажную постройку. И тут же она исчезла в ярких лепестках красно-оранжевого пламени.

Неровная цепь легионеров рассыпалась. Кто не мог бежать, уползал.

Пожарище, охваченное черными клубами дыма. А в самом центре, у пылающего здания, стояла Блейз. В ее лице не было ни кровинки.

Она застыла как статуя, невероятно красивая среди сверкающей реки огня. Невероятно маленькая. И вдруг до Сильвера дошло: это было так чудовищно, так непоправимо, что сразу не укладывалось в голове.

— Блейз! — закричал он.

У девушки уже закатывались глаза. И вот она внизу припала к земле в режущем глаза огненном зареве.

Через секунду еж приземлился рядом, с громким шмяканьем, которое отдалось по всему позвоночнику и ударило в голову. В дыму предметы сдвоились перед глазами, строились, а затем постепенно встали на свои места.

Кошка сидела на коленях. Сильвер схватил ее за руку теплой, влажной от волненья ладонью.

«На долго ли хватит Блейз?» — еж поднял девушку, обняв за плечи.

Веки Хранительницы, задрожав, поднялись и открыли ясные глаза. Девушка сложила руки на груди.

Сильвер посмотрел на нее и все понял. В этом не было сомнений. Возникло глубокое, заполнившее его, непреодолимое чувство.


	5. Catalyst of feelings

Ноздри щекотали жаркие ароматы лета, а над головой в изумительно синем небе сияло солнце. Вокруг слышался гвалт голосов. Спелые колосья пшеницы, напоенные влагой, шуршали под ногами. Впереди старая ворона, усевшись на ветку, не спускала с Блейз своих маленьких черных глазок. Девушка подошла к краю поля, раздвинула стену широких, похожих на лезвия, кукурузных листьев. Рядом была яблоня, с которой свисали качели из старой шины. Ребятня Нотхолла толкалась вокруг, каждому хотелось залезть первым.

За рукав кошки зацепились чьи-то ручонки. Вокруг порхал Чао с красным бантиком на шее.

— Станьте в ряд. Я сама буду вас качать по очереди, — Блейз подхватила под мышки лупоглазого крольчонка, посадила в шину и начала раскачивать.

Вскоре другие дети в нетерпении рвались к качелям:

— Хватит уже… И нас!.. И нас!..

В завершение Чао заорал во всю глотку, соскучившись по хозяйке.

За спиной появилась чья-то тень.

— А сама не хочешь? — белый еж ловко приземлился рядом.

Малыши почувствовали, что сейчас будет нечто забавное, и отступили назад. Сильвер и Блейз остались вдвоем у качелей.

Веревка заскрипела, шина плавно двинулась. Девушка старалась быть осторожной и, раскачиваясь, только чуть-чуть сгибала колени.

— Давай еще быстрее! — увлекшись, Сильвер подлетел и схватился за веревку.

Кошка уже не отталкивалась, а качели по-прежнему взлетали с бешеной скоростью. Обняв шину, она сомкнула кисти рук.

Блейз молчала, стиснув зубы. Не хотела признаваться, что не очень хорошо себя чувствует после вчерашних приключений.

Испытание было не легким. Скорость нарастала. Дерево сотрясалось, листва трепетала. Опьянение от быстрого движения постепенно охватывало девушку, сознание затуманивалось. На миг голова скрылась в густой листве яблони. Волосы рассыпались и закрыли лицо. Как во сне до кошки донесся крик Сильвера:

— Аккуратней!

Не подхвати он Блейз в этот момент, она бы обязательно упала.

Открыв глаза, девушка увидела себя в его объятиях. Держа ее на руках, стараясь не терять равновесие, Сильвер медленно опустился на землю.

**vvvvv**

Днем разыгралась непогода. Шторм разбросал по улицам ветки, которые все потом ходили собирать. Листья и камни перемешались и застыли ровным покрывалом. Лес на восточной окраине Нотхолл стал черным. Пшеничное поле желтое с коричневым. Яблоня согнулась, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону; вокруг валялись яблоки, маленькие и, значит, кислые. Тени удлинились — солнце садилось за деревья в восхитительном переливе розового и красного.

На танцполе под открытым небом большая толпа. Блейз и Сильвер вместе со всеми прыгали под громкую и разнузданную музыку. Вокруг шум и неразбериха.

Жених Банни, Антуан, наклонился и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Крольчиха кивнула каким-то его словам, улыбнулась и помахала Хранителям из будущего рукой.

Вчетвером они обошли вокруг площадки для танцев пару раз в поисках свободного столика.

Пока Сильвер ходил за пуншем, Банни рассказывала кошке о своем свадебном платье, а Антуан просто стоял и улыбался, засунув обе руки в карманы.

Группа на сцене заиграла смутно знакомую тему из какого-то фильма. Несколько пар уже кружились в неярком освещении, словно бестелесные призраки.

— Можно пригласить вас на танец? — произнося слова с присвистом, койот протянул Банни руку в старомодном милом жесте.

Крольчиха усмехнулась и обняла парня:

— Думаю, _**им**_ не придется скучать без нас, — в ее глазах, словно живые искры, забегали отражения мягких огней зала.

«Что в них есть такое, отличающееся от меня?» — думала Блейз, разглядывая танцующих и другие столики. Она не заметила, как к ней кто-то подошел.

Кошка обернулась и увидела Сильвера. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, и между ними словно металось туда-сюда одно и то же воспоминание.

— Правда, здесь очень мило? — он перевел взгляд на сцену и танцующие силуэты, и Блейз посмотрела туда же.

— И все?

Связавшее их без сознательных усилий — только одними чувствами.

— Нет. Гораздо больше. Но я не хочу об этом рассказывать. Никому. Кроме тебя.

Дыхание перехватило от волнения. Сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Цветные огни, вспыхивающие в такт музыки, отбрасывали странные блики и тени. Мир двигался вокруг.

Они замерли, и Блейз невольно выпрямилась, стоя в падающих от прожекторов разноцветных лучах.

— Пожалуйста…— еж все смотрел на нее, держащую стакан с пуншем на уровне подбородка.

— Нет, Сильвер.

— Почему нет?

«А это не твое дело», — конечно, она так не ответила. — В голову не приходит, — девушка поставила стакан обратно на столик.

— Прошу тебя, — прошептал он, прижимая ее к себе.

— Сильвер, что ты делаешь? — кошка попыталась оттолкнуть его, но у нее не осталось сил. Дыхание захватило, как у падающего в пропасть.

Девушка чувствовала — действительно чувствовала, всей душой — что ее жизнь сошлась в одну фокусную точку, и она либо здесь закончится, либо пойдет дальше расширяющимся лучом. Блейз казалось, что если она скажет Сильверу хоть одно неверное слово, сделает неправильный жест, даст повод,.. сердце _другого_ тут же разорвется, и она умрет на месте.

Щеки горят, взгляд немного расфокусированный. Сильвер собрался с силами:

— Я не равнодушен к тебе, — ему явно не по себе.

— Очень мило, но...

— Я прошу только о надежде.

— Не надо,.. — девушка хотела слегка передернуть плечами, но вместо этого сильно вздрогнула.

Еж еще сильнее обнял Блейз, он сжимал ее в своих объятиях так, словно хотел задушить. От порывистого дыхания шея кошки вздрагивала, голубые жилки трепетали и бились, щеки горели, в глазах вспыхивали искорки. Распушился хвост, и шерсть на спине стала дыбом.

Губы Сильвера касались ее волос, ее глаз. У Блейз подкосились колени. Жар разливался по всему телу. Девушку охватывала сладостная истома, от которой на глазах навертывались слезы и было тяжело дышать. Простонав, она закрыла глаза.

Наверное, это воспоминания о каком-то далеком, забытом сне, потому что в этом странном, неопределенном чувстве есть что-то такое, чего не может постичь ум. Девушке казалось, будто она летит в воздушной пустоте. Мимо несется поток из листьев, которые шуршат, задевают ее лицо, волосы и бедра… Где это было?

— Н-е-г-а…

Все прошло.

Так же грохотала музыка. Блейз открыла глаза. Сильвер смотрел на нее сверху. Обиженный и расстроенный? А может злой? В этот момент его лицо ничего не выражало. Свет мягко поблескивал в его колючках, окрашивая их серебром.

— Прости меня, — кошка развернулась и побежала сквозь толпу к выходу, спустилась по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки.

Хранительница Солнечных Изумрудов чувствовала как внутри у нее, словно хищный ночной цветок, распускается и набирает силу какое-то мощное будоражащее чувство.

Девушка выбежала на широкую лужайку — короткая трава, чуть тронутая росой, казалась мягким бархатом; пересекла площадку с поникшей яблоней — галька так и вылетала из-под ног. Блейз готова была бежать, не разбирая дороги — жесткие листья кукурузы поцарапали руки. А над головой мерцали звезды, так близко, что казалось, будто их можно потрогать.

Подул холодный, пронизывающий ветер. Но Блейз была только рада. Этот холод уравновешивал тот огонь, которым она всегда была объята.

Огромные черные тучи надвигались из-за деревьев, они появились так внезапно, что Блейз начала смеяться, они как марионетки, и все кружились, приближаясь к ней. Потом раздался длинный низкий раскат грома. Кошка поняла, что стоит, худенькая, вытянувшаяся, посреди пшеничного поля, где все колоски прижались к земле. Девушка смотрела наверх, в небо, откуда начинала литься вода. Одежда промокла, и внезапно Блейз почувствовала, что _он_ и есть дождь. _Он_ обнимает ее.

**vvvvv**

Кошка решительно вошла в кабинет доктора Неги. Сняв очки, человек спал на кресле, положив руки на подлокотники. Огромный живот, обтянутый эластичной тканью, медленно опускался и поднимался. Ученый слегка посапывал, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Во сне его лицо выглядело немного моложе.

Блейз зажала рот пальцами. Хотела бы она взглянуть на себя со стороны. Каким цветом в тот момент полыхало ее лицо. Сама удивилась своей смелости — будто пчела в зад ужалила. Девушка чувствовала только острое, почти болезненное возбуждение.

Она стремглав вскочила верхом доктору на грудь, словно на лошадь, и потянула за длинные усы.

Человек поморщился. Сонные глаза сощурились и сначала только слегка приоткрылись… Нега даже онемел — рот у него дважды открылся и закрылся.

Кошка склонила голову на бок. Действовать, так до конца. Показала человеку язык.

— Вот так, обычно, начинаются мои кошмары, — доктор тихонько выдохнул, потянулся — неловкое, еле заметное движение. Стучало в висках. Да, она действительно нравится ему все больше и больше. Разве это уже не похоже на любовь?

— Оказывается, будить тебя не легкая задача. Между прочим, я очень плохо поступила, не дав тебе досмотреть сладкий сон…

Ее лицо в полутьме казалось мертвенно-бледной маленькой луной. Глядя на девушку, ученый испытывал острое чувство вины. Ей бы гулять с друзьями, учиться в колледже, посещать клуб по интересам и ходить на рок-концерты.

Нега почти не понимал, о чем говорит кошка, он только вслушивался в ее голос, любовался ею. Сколько времени он провел, постоянно думая о ней. Неге хотелось знать, где она находится, что она думает, какие видит сны. То, что он испытывал к Блейз было не просто восхищением, не только подобием нежности и бесконечным стремление защитить ее.

— Меня даже во сне к тебе тянет, Блейз.

Значит все это время голубые глаза доктора с белесыми ресницами, спрятанные за зеркальными очками, смотрели на нее как на женщину?

Кошка растерянно оглянулась по сторонам, словно желая убежать. Она съехала к нему на живот, тугой, как большой мяч.

Человек задохнулся от смеха. Потом он, не наклоняясь, хлопнул себя по коленям. Словно, все сказанное самая обычная дурацкая шутка.

Желтые глаза на мгновение как-то дико вспыхнули и сразу погасли. Но Нега, казалось, не обращал на Хранительницу внимания.

Блейз злобно зашипела, дергая хвостом. И тут этот огромный длинноусый человек, вскочил, подхватив ее на руки. Он подбрасывал девушку вверх и ловил у самой земли, заставляя оглушительно визжать. В глазах рябило, захватывало дыхание, но подобного наслаждения кошка никогда не испытывала в жизни!..

Правду говорят — настоящая любовь не бывает без драки и крика.

Хранительница Солнечных Изумрудов повисла в воздухе. Нега держал ее большими крепкими руками:

— И я давно мечтаю об этом, — сказал он, притянув девушку к себе, и поцеловал, наслаждаясь, этим поцелуем, ее губами, сочными, мягкими губами.

Секунду поколебавшись, Блейз сама поцеловала его, крепко обхватив за плечи.


	6. Bonus NC-17

Когда двери перед Блейз распахнулась, сразу пришли тепло и покой — словно на плечи набросили плед. Там, у океана, было довольно холодно, и температура продолжала падать. Вчера был настоящий снегопад и к полудню сугробы выросли до метра.

В главном зале было прохладно и пахло средством для чистки ковров, хотя, куда ни взглянешь, везде один мрамор. Правая стена сплошь облицована плиткой, левая прерывалась расположенными через равные промежутки дверями из белого пластика, — их было десять или двенадцать, у каждой свой сканер. По всему залу рядами стояли тяжелые мельхиоровые столы, заваленные микросхемами. Вокруг них толкались и суетились роботы.

Неожиданно дальняя стена поднялась вверх, и перед Блейз открылся длинный бетонный коридор. В дальнем конце виднелась двустворчатая дверь. Девушка прошла через коридор, и половинки двери скользнули в стороны. Впереди снова показались белые кафельные стены.

Бесконечный лабиринт залов, коридоров и лифтов, освещенный сиянием бестеневых ртутных ламп — Блейз охватило неотступное чувство клаустрофобии.

Очередной коридор вел к стальным дверям, которые бесшумно отъехали в бок.

Улыбающийся Нега стоял, опершись рукой о косяк. Доктор был одет в длиннополый сюртук, корсетом стягивавший его полную фигуру. Совершенно фантастический галстук ярко-красного цвета сбился набок.

Кошка не смогла удержаться и тихонько засмеялась. И тут же стало стыдно — все-таки он старался для нее.

— А вот и ты,— сказал Нега, накручивая на палец ус.

— Да. Наконец-то я здесь.

Улыбка ученого стала шире, он протянул руки навстречу Блейз. Человек не догадывался, что бабочка страха билась о нее своими крыльями.

Комната была большая и бледно-голубая, с окном перед широким бежевым диваном с множеством подушек и покрывалом из вельвета, с большой картиной, изображающей плавающие водяные лилии, со столом, на котором стояли два закрытых столовых прибора, с темно-зелеными креслами и с вазой белых и желтых хризантем на длинном бюро, а еще с двумя тысячами книг по полкам.

— Здесь очень уютно, — Хранительница уселась на диван, который потом станет их постелью.

— Я выбрал белое. Выпьешь со мной? — в руках у Неги бутылка вина. Он рассматривал на свет его соломенный желтоватый оттенок.

— Да, спасибо.

— Шабли. Сухое, — ученый с нелепой торжественностью откупорил бутылку и разлил вино по бокалам. Запахло мускатным орехом и кислятиной. — Держи.

Блейз машинально взяла бокал:

— Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в винах, Нега.

— О! Оно великолепно сочетаются с блюдами из рыбы и морепродуктов, — доктор сделал большой глоток и подавился. — Как это?.. — он кашлянул. — Почти винный уксус?!

Хрипя и морщась, он убрал бокал и бутылку в бюро:

— Тоже мне «коллекционное»! — Нега не мог скрыть своего разочарования.

— Поэтому его и не пьют, — смеясь, кошка поставила бокал на пол. — Бутылка для коллекции.

— Твою ж... — человек кусал кончики усов над верхней губой и готов был со стыда провалиться сквозь землю. — Ой! Это я не тебе!

Ах, этот доктор Нега! Поднявшись, девушка протянула руку и с оттяжкой хлопнула его по плечу. Звук раздался нешуточный.

— Что с нашим ужином?

— Тунец в соусе с яблоками и базиликом, салат из мидий,.. — ученый втянул голову в плечи. Мысли и фразы проплывали в голове, словно большие ленивые воздушные змеи. — Может, просто кофе? — выдохнул он, улыбнувшись.

— С удовольствием!

Через час Блейз, сидя в кресле, грела руки об изящную чашку, из которой шел пар. На столе перед ней валялся смятый пакетик из-под картофельных чипсов. Нега налил себе еще кофе и сел напротив нее. Взъерошенные усы у него торчали в разные стороны, и кошка, не думая, пригладила свои волосы.

Ее старый враг, настоящий друг и будущий любовник. Они рассказывали друг другу о себе. Рассказывали подробности, о которых мужчина и женщина не говорят, если не знакомы друг с другом много лет... О которых мужчина и женщина зачастую вообще никогда не говорят, даже в темноте супружеской постели, спустя десятилетия совместной жизни.

В волосах Блейз лучики света. Золотое ожерелье очерчивало ключицы и бледную гладкую полоску кожи у шеи. Мягкая складочка под самой скулой поднималась и опадала в такт дыханию.

Кошка заметила, как доктор смотрит на нее. Улыбнулась, отвела глаза. Волшебный момент, когда они просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга, закончился.

Девушка пересела на диван. Нега тут же устроился рядом. Они поцеловались. Это был очень привычный поцелуй, так целуются только те, кто хорошо знают друг друга. Доктор старался нежно улыбаться, но было видно, как он сиял от ликования.

Кошка прижала уши, ее нос слегка порозовел. Маленькие пальцы Хранительницы двигались по периметру ладоней человека, как будто хотели соскользнуть с его рук. Ее глаза, томные как у ребенка, которого разбудили, не дав ему досмотреть сладкий сон, и подрагивающие губы рассказали ему все.

Хитро улыбнувшись в усы, ученый откинул назад спинку дивана и потянулся за Блейз. Она оказалась очень скользкой в своем костюме. Через тонкую ткань Нега почувствовал, как девушка прижалась всем телом к нему. Часть его изнывала от желания запрыгнуть на нее, облизать с ног до головы, оказаться внутри нее, но он был слишком ошеломлен.

— Эй! Ты как?

— Нормально. А ты? — ученый коснулся пушистого кончика ее хвоста.

Кошка облокотилась на подушку, а доктор лежал лицом к ней, опираясь на руку. Начало казаться чем-то более значительным и важным. Она погладила его по носу. Пальцы путешествовали по переносице и к бровям, задевая оправу очков.

«Как это будет? — думала Блейз. — Они займутся любовью, а потом уснут, крепко обняв друг друга?»

Девушка обняла его за плечи. Приглушенно пыхтя, человек положил руку на внутреннюю сторону ее бедра. И Блейз тут же неосознанно сжала ноги. Тогда его гладкая ладонь просочилась между ними.

«Как вода», — подумала Хранительница.

— Выключи свет, — тихо, но уверенно сказала девушка.

Пришлось оставить ее и отправиться к выключателю. В этот момент Нега усиленно думал, как выпутается из бесчисленных одежек.

Дрожащий тусклый свет из окна наполнил комнату. Отсвет отразился в его очках, как в зеркальных.

На обратной дороге ученый стащил с себя сюртук и ослабил узел галстука. Очередь за обувью. Это невозможно было сделать красиво.

Он постарался быстрее снять брюки и трусы:

«Интересно, как с этой проблемой справляются стриптизеры. Или они тоже прыгают по сцене, сначала на одной ноге, потом на другой?»

— Нега. А носки?

— Точно, — заодно доктор не забыл про перчатки и очки.

Блейз показалась ему такой маленькой и осторожной на этом супермягком диване. Она бросила взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц:

— Иди сюда.

Нега вплотную подошел к девушке, и та встала с ногами на диван напротив него.

Высокий лоб с вертикальными морщинками над переносицей, голубые глаза под длинными белыми ресницами, округлая линия щек за пушистыми усами, шея исчезает под складками жира на заостренном подбородке, широкие плечи переходят в тонкие руки, здесь заканчивается грудная клетка, пухлый живот, полные бедра, ноги слегка согнуты, как будто его фигура парит в воздухе. Разглядывая человека, Блейз развела в стороны руки и еще ближе подвинулась к нему.

Ученый опустился на колени. Они оба немного покачивались на неровной поверхности покрывала. Кошка медленно развязала его красный галстук, сняла его и потянулась к верхней пуговице белой рубашки. Человек задрал подбородок. Маленькие ладони нежно скользили по его телу. Закончив с пуговицами, Блейз перешла к манжетам. Затем она просунула руки доктору под рубашку, медленно прошлась пальцами по его раздутому животу, боясь коснуться того, что было под ним, того, что словно жило своей собственной пульсирующей жизнью.

Нега снял рубашку и стоял теперь как выпотрошенная устрица, холодный и дряблый при свете дня.

— Твоя очередь, Блейз.

Она теребила свое золотое украшение. Губы ее неестественно пересохли.

Кошка раздраженно повела плечом. Сколько труда ей это будет стоить? Плоская и нескладная, она не хотела признавать, что всегда ощущала себя гадким утенком среди лебедей. В тишине ей, словно мрачные истины, постепенно открывались воспоминания. И частью сознания она верила, что все это сон и что она вот-вот проснется — с ощущением облегчения и горькой потери одновременно.

Устремив невидящий взгляд на потолок, девушка расстегнула ожерелье. Оно с тихим, но тяжелым звоном упало на пол. Кошка стащила через голову фиолетовую одежду и равнодушно бросила ее на пол. Все так же стоя, сняла туфли и стянула чулки. Последними к общей кучи одежды присоединились перчатки.

Блейз перед ним абсолютно голая, прикрыла руками свою маленькую грудь, прижала кончик хвоста к лону. Уши навострились. Дыхание перешло в длинные дрожащие стоны. А в глазах черная грусть.

— Все же в порядке? — Нега замер на месте. Мысли путались.

«Это как мучить котенка, потому что он тебя укусил», — он не хотел, чтоб она… защищалась. Пустая несущая частота нервных окончаний. Лихорадочное ощущение, что Блейз воспринимает все это как насилие где-то в самых сокровенных уголках души.

— Ты невероятно прекрасна. Неужели я достоин такой красоты? — доктор легко коснулся ее губами. Словно поцеловал крылья бабочки.

Они вдруг поняли, что вокруг удивительно тихо. Само время, казалось, замерло. Но это уже не имело значения, ничего больше не имело значения.

Нега схватил Хранительницу и повалил на диван. Он навис над девушкой, удерживаясь на локтях. Его губы на ее лице, жадные, ищущие, требовательные. И Блейз сдалась — обняла его за шею, обхватила ногами, зарылась лицом в плечо. Она гладила его по широкой спине, мягкой пояснице, рельефным ягодицам. Невозможно было поверить, что этот человек, такой крепкий, ее любовник, это настоящее тело, которое она держала в объятьях, прижавшись изо всех сил, только ее. Гонимая своими демонами, Блейз целовала его лицо, глаза, щеки, скулы, потянула зубами его за усы. Нега сполз чуть-чуть назад. Как же ему нравилось касаться губами и языком ее хрупкой шеи, обводить контур небольшой высокой груди. Вкус ее шерсти во рту, мокрые волосики щекотали нёбо. Кошка замурлыкала, когда он обхватил ее сосок губами. Хвост распушился и напряженно вытянулся.

Ученый приподнялся, держа Блейз в объятьях. Опираясь на локти, он положил ладони ей под голову. Теперь Нега почти лежал на девушке, полностью закрыв своим телом. Когда он медленно вошел в нее, она закрыла глаза. Блейз застонала и услышала, как человек зашипел, резко втягивая воздух, словно глотнул чистого, неразбавленного наслаждения. А ему казалось, что Блейз не осознает, что он уже внутри. Доктор пытался нагнуться к ней. Может, чем больше он будет целовать и ласкать ее, тем больше тепла поместится в его сердце. Как же ученому нравился тот звук, что издавала Блейз. Она дышала под ним как тигрица. Нега раскачивался, вначале нависая над кошкой, потом взял на руки, желая проникнуть в нее еще глубже.

Доктор врезался в Блейз снова и снова. Он двигался лихорадочно, отчаянно, подгоняемый страхом, вожделением, желанием… любовью? Он не знал, но девушка с готовностью встречала каждый его удар, а ему представлялось, как у нее там все ломается, что его вот-вот зальет кровью. Из последних сил ученый пытался принять все ощущения: восхитительной полноты, тревожно-волнующей опасности, чисто эротическое наслаждение. Все они смешались, скрутились в спирали, растеклись в нем. Кончил доктор довольно быстро.

Как странно. Что за странные вещи они, животные, делают.

Нега приземлился рядом, чувствуя, как бьется его сердце. Или, может, ее. Блейз открыла глаза и улыбнулась блаженной улыбкой истинной победительницы.

Сгущающиеся зимние сумерки. Омытая мягким вечерним светом комната. Оконные стекла замерзли и покрылись в уголках инеем.

За окном был виден океан глубокого салатного цвета. Отлив открыл темную коричневую полоску песка. Окраины пляжа напоминали коридор, уложенный ослепительно-белым кафелем, — стерильно чистые и гладкие. Прибрежные холмы обступали посыпанные сахарной пудрой сосны. И небо — слепящая безликая белая пелена, предвестница нового снегопада.

Блейз почувствовала, как на нее наваливается физическая усталость, почувствовала на себе ее сонные пальцы. Девушка соскользнула под покрывало и повернулась на бок. Засыпая, Нега смотрел на нее:

— Я люблю тебя.

Улыбаясь, кошка заглянула в его глаза — мутные голубые кусочки мрамора. Захватив пальцами его усы, она поцеловал ученого сначала в одну щеку, потом в другую:

— А я тебя.


End file.
